In the Stars
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: Gaius' old apprentance returns to Camelot. But she is much more than who she appears to be.
1. Chapter 1

****

In the Stars

(A/N: So, I finally decided to do a Merlin fic. This idea popped into my head a few weeks ago and Ive been trying to work it into a decent fic ever since.)

****

Ch. 1

(Camelot, Forest)

A woman barely in her twenties walked at a leisurely pace along the well traveled road that led to Camelot. She walked with a staff that served not only helped her travel rough terrain, but for self-defense, if needed. The woman had long brown hair that she wore in a long braid. Her deep green eyes were as green as the greenest of trees.

She wore the simplest of clothes: white undergarments with dyed purple dress. The clothes looked like they were a few sizes too big. She looked like she hadnt had a decent meal in a week or two.

The woman stopped walking. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, listening to the sounds around her. There were birds a few feet away from her, chirping joyfully in one of the taller trees. It must be time for lunch, she thought.

When the woman opened her eyes she began to cough loudly. She sat down on the nearest boulder that sat on the side of the road. The coughing did not subside. She grabbed a rag from her travel bag and coughed into it. When she stopped, the woman sat for a while, trying to breath at a more steadily pace. She gazed up and over between the trees. The castle could be seen, shimmering in the late summer sun.

****

(Camelot, Royal Physician)

When the brown haired woman entered the spiral staircase that led to the royal physicians quarters. She took in a deep breath, closed her eyes and smiled. The woman opened her eyes and casually ascended the familiar stairs that she had traveled so frequently when she was younger.

She was about to open the door, letting herself in, when she thought that she had better knock, in case Gias was indisposed at the present time. So she knocked instead.

There was a muffled, "Come in."

The woman opened the door. When she entered, she could smell the familiar smells of various potions that he was in the middle of concocting.

"Hello," she greeted the only person in the room, a tall man as young as she, with black hair and blue eyes.

"Hello," he greeted in return. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, thank you," she said. "A cup of tea would be great."

She sat down at the wooden table as he put the kettle full of water over the fire. He sat down too, across from her.

"You must be Gias new assistant," she commented.

"Sort of," he told her.

"Ah, me too," the woman said, grinning. "My name is Celeste."

"Merlin, when youre done restocking, I need you to . . ."

But what Gias needed Merlin to do next, wasnt said. Gias had stopped mid-sentence at the site of Celeste.

"My dear," he greeted happily, with open arms.

Celeste got up from the table and gave him a hug.

"I've missed you," she told him.

"And I you, my dear," he said in return.

The kettle on the fire began to whistle. Merlin hastily retrieved it and finished making the tea.

"I wish that I have returned under better circumstances, Gias," she told him, tiredly.

"Yes, you do look run down," he told her, guiding her over to the table.

Celeste began to have one of her coughing fits. She swiftly got out her rag and coughed into it.

"That doesn't sound good," Merlin commented, passing out cups of tea.

When she stopped, she put the rag away and sipped some tea.

"How long have you had this?" Gias asked, concerned.

"For about six months, give or take," she replied, putting her head in her hand.

"You have not found a cure from your travels?" he asked.

She shook her head and rubbed her face with her hands.

"I have found nothing, magical or no," Celeste told him.

She then looked over at Merlin.

"Wait," she started.

"It's all right," Gias assured her.

Merlin sat down across from her and Gias.

"I have magic," Celesta told Merlin. "But that is the problem."

"What, do you mean the King?" Merlin asked.

"Not just Uther," Celesta told him. "She glanced over at Gias and said, I met Oshiba while I was traveling East."

Gias looked uneasy. Merlin glanced between the two of them, not understanding the uneasy look on either of their faces.

"While I was under Gias tutu-ledge in both magic and medicine, there was a Sorcerer that caused trouble to Camelot. After several encounters and attempts on my life, I finally weakened him to the point to where I drove him out," Celesta informed him. "While I was on my way to the Far East I met up with him once more. He placed a very powerful curse upon me."

Celesta began coughing up blood in her rag once more. She drank some more of her tea slowly. When she was sure that her latest coughing spell was over, she continued:

"He placed a curse upon me to where I contracted a sickness that could not be cured by normal or magical means," she went on. "And if I used magic of any kind I would accelerate the sickness and die shortly after," she stopped and took in a deep breathe. "I have come to Camelot so that I may live out the short time I have left. This is the place where I have truly ever felt like home."

****

To be continued . . .

(A/N: So, what do you all think? Yes? No? Maybe so?)


	2. Chapter 2

****

In the Stars

****

Ch. 2

(Camelot)

Gias poked and prodded Celeste gently, first on her back and then her chest.

"I know you said you have had this cough for about six months. But how long have you been coughing up your own blood?" he asked her. "It can't be that long."

"No, I know that. It was only two nights ago," she answered tiredly.

"Hm," he mumbled.

"What?" she asked.

Gias stood up straight and gazed down at her.

"After all of your travels, you haven't found any cures?"

"No," Celeste answered. "Oshiba made sure of it."

Gias went over to a cabinet and produced a tan liquid. She handed it to her.

"None of the cough potions have worked. Trust me, I've tried all of them."

"Humor me," Gias said.

She took the bottle and then stood up. Celeste uncorked the bottle and took a few swigs of the potion. The taste was bitter, but she had far worse tasting potions before. She put the bottle in a pocket of her purple dress.

Celeste went over to him and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll be back for supper," she promised him before leaving, closing the door behind her with a snap.

Celeste walked the many halls of the castle. When she passed Arthurs door, she stopped abruptly. She would run into him and be forced to speak with him at some point during her last handful of weeks here. Id better get it over with and out of the way as soon as I can, Celeste thought. Knowing her bad timing, he wouldnt even be inside.

Celeste walked backward, carefully. She knocked loudly on the door. There wasn't much of a long wait before a muffled voice told her to enter. She obeyed.

"Celeste," Arthur's reaction was exactly what she has suspected. The Prince wore a frown on his face the moment he saw her.

"Hello, Arthur," she responded, giving a slight bow.

Arthur went over and poured two cups of wine.

"You don't need to bow to me. You never did anyways," he reminded her, passing her a cup.

"I thought I'd try it out," she told him, taking it.

"And?"

"Felt sort of weird," Celeste answered.

There was a snort of laughter that came from the bed. They both turned to look over at Merlin. She could tell that he was having trouble forcing himself not to chuckle. Celeste smiled at him.

"Sorry," Merlin said, finishing making the bed. He saw Celestes smile and grinned back at her brightly.

"You work for Arthur as well?" Celeste inquired.

"Merlin is my Manservant," Arthur confirmed. He eyeballed the other man. Merlin was still wearing a grin. Who will be cleaning out the stocks for a week unless he gets that ridiculous grin off of his face, he punctuated that remark with a glaring look over at him.

"For smiling?" Celeste asked, raising a weary eyebrow.

"Yes," Arthur said. Which he wish he hadnt.

She put her cup down angrily and her eyebrow flew up even more.

"And don't you start again!" The Prince warned quickly. "I'm not in the mood to be bored to sleep."

She went on with her rant anyways, "A servant is a job, not a title. Merlin deserves just as much respect as you do. Even more so because hes forced to put up with you."

Celeste stopped. Another coughing fit was coming. She took out her rag just as she began to cough. When she stopped, she retreated the cloth away from her face. There was no blood there. Okay, so Gias potion helped somewhat.

"You haven't changed, I see?" Celeste asked Arthur, sitting down at the table. "You're still a prat."

"And youre just as opinionated as ever," Arthur commented. He looked her over. "You look ill."

"How very observant of you Arthur Pendragon," she mumbled, slightly annoyed. "I'm fine."

She was tired again. Her energy drained by the coughing fit, like it always did.

"This was a bad idea, coming to see you," Celeste told him, standing up. "I don't even know why I did." she passed him to leave.

Arthur stopped her, wrapping his hand gently around her arm.

He whispered in her ear, "You're more beautiful than I remember."

She yanked out of his hold easily and turned to Merlin.

"I will see you tonight at supper, Merlin," Celeste informed him before she left.

****

To be continued . . .

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Dont know when the next chapter will be. Hopefully you wont have to wait long!)


	3. Chapter 3

****

In the Stars

****

Ch. 3

(Camelot)

Gias had placed chicken on a plate for Celeste when she said to Merlin, "I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble with Arthur today, Merlin."

"Oh, no. It's alright. He didn't do anything. Well, except to be a prat, but that's nothing new," he said, smiling.

Celeste returned his smile with a bigger one. Despite the long day and the exhaustion of traveling, Merlin seemed to bring her a spark of energy every time he smiled at her. Gias sat down and eyed Celeste.

"You almost got Merlin into trouble?" he asked her. "You have only been in Camelot for less than a day!"

"It was nothing. I just spoke my mind, is all," she told him.

"You haven't learned to control that mouth of your's, I see," Gias observed.

Celeste waved a hand away and helped herself to some bread and cheese.

After dinner Celeste announced: "I'm going to stargaze for a while before I turn in for the night.

"Alright," Gias said. "But don't stay out too late, my dear."

"May I go as well?" Merlin asked, helping Gias clean up.

"Sure. I'd like the company," Celeste told him kindly.

The two slowly climbed the stairs to one of the towers, taking their time so they wouldnt get winded on the way up. When they finally made it, Celeste immediately went for the edge and looked up at the starry, clear night. A breeze wiped around her and the chilly air made her shiver slightly. She felt a blanket of warmth over her shoulders and hands on her shoulders to keep it from falling. Celeste looked back down and turned her head slightly.

"Gias would kill me if I'd let you catch a cold," Merlin told her, smiling.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Celeste wrapped the blanket more securely around her self and looked back up at the night sky. Merlin did the same. Except she was looking at the stars more intently than he was. Merlin noticed this from the look in her eye.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"What makes you think I'm looking for anything in particular?" she asked rhetorically.

"Gias has the same look sometimes when he's researching something," Merlin answered.

"I'm looking to see if I missed anything from the last time I was up here," Celeste answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a very rare gift among our kind," she told him. "I have the ability to see images of the future. My mother had it, as well as her mother, and so on."

She moved around, stepping slowly back and forth. Celeste then pulled out a gold chain from under her shirt. She looked into the emerald and whispered words from the ancient religion. Her eyes and the emerald shimmered as the spell took hold.

For a moment she had her eyes locked upon the stone. It glowed softly. Celeste than snapped out of her trance and another coughing fit began. Merlin helped her lean against the stone wall for support as she hacked and coughed up more blood.

"I thought you said you couldn't use magic?" Merlin asked, when she had stopped.

"I shouldn't use magic," she corrected him hoarsely. "There is a difference, you know." Celeste took in a deep breath and sighed tiredly. "I need to speak with Gias. Now."

****

To be continued . . .


	4. Chapter 4

****

In the Stars

****

Ch. 4

(Camelot)

Gias and Merlin helped Celeste lie down. This was hard considering that she was struggling to stay upright.

"No, I can't rest now," she persisted. "I have to work out what I just saw."

"You can do that just as well in bed", Gias told her firmly.

With one final, gentle push from Gias, Celeste gave up on fighting and sank back into the bed. She closed her eyes and sighed as Gias placed a hand on her forehead and cheek.

"At least she doesn't have fever," he muttered to Merlin.

That morning, Celeste woke before the two men did. She stepped carefully over a snoring Merlin and slipped past Gias. After making a cup of tea, she made a space for her and her overflowing notebooks on the table. She poured over her notes, writing and rewriting what she had seen in her vision that night. About two hours into it, Celeste finally was finished. She sighed, putting down her quill.

"How long have you been up?" Gias asked her.

She grumbled, tiredly, something for her response and gave him the notebook. Gias took it and put on his glasses and then read it. Once he was finished he looked over to her.

"Are you positive he's coming back to Camelot?" he asked.

"The stars have never failed me before," Celeste told him.

The young witch rested her head on her hands and sighed once more.

"Should we tell Uther?" Celeste asked.

"After breakfast," Gias said to her firmly, "You need as much strength as you can gather when you face Uther."

Merlin banged in the room.

"Did someone say breakfast?" he asked, sleepily.

"It's coming," Gias told him.

"I'll help," Celeste offered, getting up.

She coughed a little.

"Thanks for the offer, but no," he told her. "You sit and rest."

"Do you always wake up this early?" Merlin asked her, yawning slightly.

"She's been up for nearly two hours already", Gias informed him from the stove.

"As I'm sure Gias has been dying to point out, I have a tendency to work myself to death," Celeste said, sitting back down.

There was a clang from where Gias stood. He turned around and glared at her.

"Sorry. Poor choice in words," she apologized.

He turned around and went back to his task. Merlin looked at her more closely. She looked the same as she did when she first arrived in Camelot that previous day.

"Yes, I can see," Merlin said, sitting across from her at the table.

His eyes gazed downward and spotted the journals.

"What's all this?" he asked Celeste.

"I write down what I see in my visions. I'ts easier when Im trying to piece them together if I have them written out in front of me," she explained.

"That was my idea, I believe," Gias put in.

Celeste rolled her eyes and shook her head playfully. Merlin grinned.

"I remember," she told him in a sing-song way.

Celeste gathered up her journals, stacked them as neatly as she could and placed them on the side to make room for breakfast. Gias passed around bowls of porridge, cups of tea and plates of bread.

When they finished, Celeste stood up. She swayed a little in place. Merlin held her hand, keeping her steady.

"I'm okay. I'm okay," she reassured the two, coughing slightly. When Merlin didn't let go, she looked down and told him nicely, "Really, it's okay."

Merlin reluctantly let go of her hand.

"If I am to go before the king, then I must bathe properly," she then announced.

Celeste went over and wrapped a traveling cloak around her skinny shoulder to keep her warm in the cold morning hair.

She went to grab the water pale when Gias asked, "Then where do you think you are going?"

"To get some water for the bath," she answered.

"Not alone, you're not," Gias told her. "Merlin will help."

Merlin leapt up and grabbed another water pale. He opened the door, allowing Celeste to exit first.

"He thinks I can't carry water back up here," she told Merlin, on the way down the spiral staircase. "He forgets I used to do it all the time, for him."

"When you were healthy, perhaps," Merlin reminded her, not meeting her eye.

The two reached the landing and began the walk outside.

Celeste gave him a playful shove, grinning at him, before saying, "Perhaps."

****

To be continued . . .

(A/N: SO SORRY for the long delay!!!! Until two weeks ago I didn't have any internet for, like, two months. I am also working on a Merlin/Narnia AU Crossover, a Legend of the Seeker/Eragon AU Crossover, AND two different AU stories for Stargate Universe as well. So my muse definitely didn't disappear during those few months! I will try to get these chapters out more often. Thank you for your reviews. They have certainly kept the muse around! *passes out cookies*)


	5. Chapter 5

****

In the Stars

****

Ch. 5

(Camelot)

Celeste strode into the throne room of the castle. She wasnt dressed in her usual traveling outfit. After her bath she had dragged out her most beautiful dress that she had. It was dark blue, with silver trimmed around the edges of the sleeves and neckline. It was long enough so that when she walked, there were a few inches trailing behind on the floor. She kept her hair in an elegant braid and she had more color in her cheeks.

She stopped when she stood in front of Uther, Arthur and Morgana. Her face was serious and non-emotional. She waited for the King to speak. Uther stepped forward, gazing at her gravely.

"You were told you were banned from Camelot," he finally told her.

"If I remember correctly, I left before you could," Celeste told him, coolly.

"Why is it that you came back, then?" he asked, coldly.

"When I came here, I only had one intention: to die at the place where I truly called home. But I had a feeling last night that I needed to gaze upon the stars one last time before I would pass on," she explained. "Oshiba will return to Camelot tomorrow when the sun begins to set. And he will be even more powerful then before.'"

Everyone in the room stepped one foot forward and starred at her.

"I am sorry I didn't come with happier news," Celeste said, showing a little more emotion.

"How do you know that he will be stronger?" Uther asked quickly.

"Because he is feeding off of my magic," she told him sadly. "It's the curse that he placed upon me. He's collecting my magic, which is making him stronger. When I use my magic, the illness he placed will attack me more quickly. That way there will be more magic for him to take from me."

She remained silent. The threat of a cough attack approaching. She did her best to keep it back. Celeste didnt want to show any signs of the illness in front of the King. Uther stood motionless. She could tell that he was thinking.

Uther forced himself to look at her when he told her, "Still, you used magic to see into the future. That is a serious offence in Camelot."

"As I remember," Celeste said, motionless, her voice started to become raspy. She was going to start coughing at any moment, she thought.

She knew what was coming next. Not from a vision, but just from knowing the King.

"Than you will die at sunrise in the morning," the king ordered firmly.

"Father!" Arthur stood to face his father.

"I have made my decision," he told his son.

"She is going to die, regardless if it was by this illness or by burning," Arthur pleaded, exchanging a quick glance at Celeste. He continued, "Perhaps it would benefit Camelot if she would fight against him. It would give the diversion we need to relocate as many people as we can to safety, at the very least."

"If I had not denounced the crown, would you still have made the decision?" Celeste asked Uther. "I am, after all, a mere servant now."

The King did not respond.

"It does not matter, Sire. I have a feeling I know the answer to that question," Celeste told him. She looked over at Arthur and bowed slightly. "It is all right," she told him. "I have accepted my fate days ago. I knew that I would die in Camelot. I was just not certain how."

Celeste coughed a little. Some blood splattered in her handkerchief. She could feel her cheeks were slowly loosing their color.

"Arthur, take her to one of the spare rooms. Be sure there are guards at her door at all times," Uther finally ordered.

"Yes, Father," Arthur responded.

Arthur gripped her arm firmly and motioned two guards to follow them. He guided her to a spare room just above his.

Arthur ordered the two guards to wait outside, while he closed the door behind him. Celeste walked next to the window and gazed out upon the open courtyard. Arthur stepped forward and grasped her hands and held them inside his gently.

"Why didn't you tell me you were ill?" he asked softly.

"I did,"

"You said you were fine,"

Celeste frowned and put her head down. "I'm sorry," she said feebly.

Arthur gently raised her head up so that he could look into her eyes,

"I'll have none of that," Arthur told her.

He leaned down a bit and kissed her deeply. Celeste broke away after a moment, putting her hands on his chest, pushing him away gently.

"I don't feel that way about you anymore, Arthur," she told him, solemnly. "If it's alright with the Prince, I'd like to get some rest. Standing up to your father takes out a lot of ones energy, these days."

Arthur smiled a little, "I most certainly knows how that feels," he told her. "I will leave you to rest, then." Arthur stole a kiss on the cheek before exiting the room.

Celeste lied on the bed and sighed deeply, her feet and legs dangling off the edge of the rather large bed. True, there was a time when she did have deeper feelings for Arthur. But time had evaporated those feelings rather quickly.

Merlin, on the other hand. Well, he was sweet enough and they share the similar bond of magic. He is a good man, she could see that from the first moment she had met him. She was wasting her time with these musings. Celeste was destined to die the next morning by fire or battling Oshiba the next day. She curled herself up in a ball and closed her eyes.

Either way she would die, she would die not hiding who she was anymore. Celeste would die a Witch.

****

To be continued . . .


	6. Chapter 6

****

In the Stars

****

Ch. 6

(Camelot)

A knock at the door made her wake up with a jerk. Celeste rose from the bed and gazed out of the window. The sun has a few hours from sunset. She coughed, managing to catch the splatters of blood in her rag. The young witch made her way the door slowly. When she opened the door Gaius and Merlin, holding covered trays, smiled at her. She returned their smile and let them in.

Closing the door behind her, she turned and asked them, Whats all thins? When Gaius removed the cover to reveal plates of food she added, "Excellent! My last meal!"

Gaius put them on the table and eyed her sharply.

"That's not funny," he told her seriously.

"No, of course not. I apologize, Gaius," she told him, feebly.

"No matter," Gaius said, waving a hand away. "Come and eat, before it gets cold."

Celeste obeyed happily. Merlin lit a fire in the fireplace before sitting down for dinner himself.

"I thought that you were very brave, standing up to the king," Merlin told her.

"She has always done that," Gaius said. "You should have seen her when she renounced herself of the throne."

Yes, King Uther was very angry with me when I announced that small bit of news. Arthur, of course, thought that it was all his fault that I had, Celeste remembered. "Arrogant prat," she added.

Gaius handed her, hera plate of food. Celeste told him her "Thanks," and explained to Merlin, "My parents died when I was 6. They were murdered by a wizard assassin."

"I'm sorry," Merlin said, taking a bite of food.

"Thank you. But I never knew them well enough to really affect me. My parents were always too busy ruling their kingdom to bother with me," she told him, bitterly. "So, when they died that made me the only, last, ruler of the kingdom. King Uther took me in, under the agreement that I would marry his son, Arthur."

Celeste stopped to cough and eat several bites of her dinner. She drank from her goblet of cider deeply.

"I was almost 18 when I announced to Uther and the whole Camelot council that I was no longer Princess of Dymnshire and in doing so, not eligible to marry Arthur," Celeste recounted. "After that my magical abilities became apparent, as well as my interest in medicine. So, Gaius, here, took me in for awhile."

"Yes," Gaius said. "I am very honored to have taught such a smart, thoughtful, stubborn, strong-hearted, talented, selfless, and stubborn, young woman."

Celeste picked a plump strawberry from a nearby bowl, bitting into it, savoring every bit of it.

"You said stubborn twice," she told him, unconcerned.

"I know," he replied, with a grin.

She shook her head, chuckling. Celeste coughed harshly, blood sprayed on the rag she had been using for days. Merlin went to her when she had doubled over in her chair. Gaius stood up and stepped to her. The young Warlock caressed her cheek with his thumb. That gesture made her look over at Merlin, a little shocked. She coughed again. The two held her up as she coughed several more times.

When she had finally stopped she ordered with a croak, "Water."

Merlin poured her a cup and handed it to her. He had to help her tip it onto her lips, she was shaking so much. When she was done, Merlin set it back on the table.

"Thank you," Celeste said.

"We will let you rest now, I think," Gaius announced, standing up straight. "Come on, Merlin. Let's let her sleep a while."

Celeste nodded, slightly fatigued by the coughing fit.

"Wait," she said. "I'd like to talk to Merlin. Alone."

Gaius looked from one to the other. Merlin, stood there completely dumbfounded. While Celeste gave him an innocent look.

"Alright," Gaius said. "Good night, my dear."

He left, closing the door behind him. Merlin remained where he was, still looking bewildered. Celeste walked over to him and grasped each of his arms firmly, but gently.

"I need to ask you a favor, Merlin," she told him.

"What is it? I'll do anything," he responded, almost automatically.

"It's not easy for me to ask. We've only known each other for over a day," she said.

"Just tell me. You've been through so much. I want to help you anyway I can," Merlin told her.

Celeste smiled at him, her green eyes twinkled in the firelight. She cupped her hands over his cheeks and rubbed her thumb gently. Celeste reached up and kissed him deeply.

When she broke apart, she whispered, "Make love to me."

Merlin returned the kiss with an even more powerful kiss.

****

To be continued . . .


	7. Chapter 7

****

In the Stars

****

Ch. 7

(Camelot)

Merlin stroked Celeste lightly with his fingers up and down her bare arm, sending shivers down her spine and goosebumps up and down her arm.

"Why did you choose me?" he asked softly.

"Because," she said, her voice low. "You and I are the same. We may have come from different backgrounds, certainly. But we share a common ability."

"Magic," he said.

She nodded. Celeste grabbed his hand gently and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Now, the real question: why did you accept?" she asked him.

"We are the same," Merlin told her, a smile appearing on his lips.

Celeste returned his smile and kissed his hand.

"You should go," she whispered. "Gaius will be upset if he finds out what we've been doing."

Merlin kissed her deeply.

When they separated he asked, "Do you want me to leave?"

Celeste returned his kiss with an even deeper one.

"Not really," she said truthfully.

"Than I will stay," Merlin whispered to her gently.

"Thank you, no, you need to go. I don't want you to get into trouble," Celeste told him firmly.

"Alright, I know when I've been defeated," Merlin told her, planting a kiss on her forehead before getting up and dressing.

"Good," she replied, sitting up in the bed, but remained under the covers.

She coughed once more. It wasnt as bad as before and only a little amount of fresh blood splattered on the old rag. Merlin watched her as she hacked and coughed.

When she was finished she told him, wearily, "I'm ok."

"If your conditions get's worse, have the guards outside alert Gaius immediately," he told her.

"Yes, of course," she reassured him. Merlin made to leave, but Celeste called him back. "Merlin," he turned to look over to her from the door. "Thank you," she smiled.

Merlin returned the smile with an even bigger one and then left.

Celeste sat upright in bed, until she fell asleep, slipping slowly back onto the soft pillow. That night she had slept more soundly than she had in quite some time, leaving her refreshed and energetic hen she woke up at sunrise the next morning.

The young witch dressed sprightly. She opened the window and gazed outside. It was strange. There was nobody out in the town, setting up for that days market or no executioner sharpening his blade in the middle of the courtyard for all to see.

Well. Uther finally smartened up and decided to do things my way, for a change, Celeste mused. She watched as the sun rose even more, revealing the beautiful scenery. Now, if only she had any clue on what she was going to do about defeating or even weakening Oshiba.

She thought, when she was ever in a preditament that Gaius could not help her solve or get out of she would always seek . . .

"The Great Dragon!" Celeste exclaimed to no one in particular. "That's it!" she bolted to the door and yanked it open. "I need to speak with the King. Straight away!" she ordered the guards outside.

One of them bowed to her and left, the other remained at his post. Celeste closed the door again and flew across the room, to continue to stare out of the window. It was only a few minutes before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called.

Uther barged in and immediately got to the point.

"What is the meaning of this early wake up call?" he demanded.

"Oh, don't get your royal knickers in a bunch! I may have a way in weakening, no defeating Oshiba once and for all!" she told him, excitedly.

"You've found a way around the curse?" he asked.

"Maybe," Celeste paused, taking in a deep breathe, before adding, "I need to speak with the Great Dragon."

Uther considered it. Surprisingly, a short time later he said, "Very well. If it means I rid myself of this evil wizard once and for all!"

She nodded quickly. Taking this as dismissal, Celeste left.

"Come on boys!" she said to the two guards. "We've got a Dragon to visit!"

The two gave each other a reproachful look before following the young woman.

****

To be continued . . .


	8. Chapter 8

****

In the Stars

****

Ch. 8

(Camelot)

Celeste decided to pace herself as she walked through the many corridors of the castle and down the steps t where the great dragon was held captive.

"Stay here, please," she ordered her two guards, kindly.

They obeyed, all too happy to stay away from the woman. She was, after all way too energetic this early in the morning. They lit a torch and passed it to her.

Celeste walked slowly down the stone stairs, watching her step as she went. When she entered the cave, she saw that the dragon was no where to be found.

"Oh, come now, Dragon!" she called out. "I know you sensed me the moment I came to Camelot."

The dragon emerged from below. His wings stretched out and he gave a hug yawn.

"You also have foreseen danger in Camelot, once again," he said wisely. "Oshiba?"

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Why else would you be here, young one," he grinned knowingly.

Celeste smiled as well and then asked, "So, what do I do to defeat him?"

"First, you must not weaken him as you did before. Be sure to permanently defeat him, otherwise next time he may be too powerful for even Merlin to defeat him," The great dragon told her. "Are you ready to take a life?"

"I am," she said, without hesitation.

"Very well," he said. "You have already taken action to ensure that you defeat Oshiba."

Celeste waited for a moment, hoping that there would be more. But there wasn't. The dragon merely sat there, watching her.

"That's it?" she asked. "That's all you have to tell me?" she lowered her torch a little and sighed in annoyance. "I don't have time to decipher any of your riddles, Dragon!"

He gave a low chuckle. She turned to leave.

"You have traveled far and wide in search for a cure. And yet you return to Camelot and on the second night of your return you are feeling better than you have since your departure," The dragon told her.

She stopped and turned to look at him.

"You have already taken action to ensure Oshiba's demise," he told her once more.

Celeste stared at the dragon for a moment. She grinned up at the dragon and nodded in understanding. The young witch left the cave and made her way to prepare herself for the coming battle.

Celeste slowed her pace as she entered the Physicians quarters and ordered her two guards to stay outside of the door. She heard them talking loudly from the other side of the wooden door. It was Gaius mostly talking sternly. The young woman knew that he must have been telling Merlin off for something. She decided to save her lover from any further scrutiny.

The witch gripped her hand on the hand and pushed open the door. The door flung open. She probably didnt need to have opened it that hard, but felt it was necessary for dramatic effect. Gaius stopped shouting immediately and the two looked over at her.

"Why haven't the two of you left yet?" she asked them. "Oshiba will arrive in a few hours."

Gaius raised his eyebrow at her.

"We need to talk," he told her.

"Yes, we do," she answered. "I need the magic book that Gaius gave you, Merlin. Will you get it for me, please."

Merlin smiled and nodded and then glared over at Gaius before going up to his room.

"What is this I hear that you and Merlin . . . spent the night together, as it were?" Gaius asked her sternly.

"Merlin and I share something. A magical bond," she tried to explain.

"Just as you and Oshiba once did?" he asked.

"What? You think Im going to turn into some evil wizard?" Merlin asked, jokingly.

Merlin stepped down the stairs carrying the magic book. Celeste smiled. Gaius eyebrow relaxed and smiled too. Merlin passed the book to Celeste.

"What happened between you and Oshiba?" Merlin asked softly.

Celeste looked down at the book. Merlin cupped her elbow in his palm. She looked up at him, the look of concern on his face made her heart sadden and cleared her throat.

"He tricked me into falling in love with him," she started.

"It didn't take much, if I recall," Gaius interrupted.

"Oshiba used me to get close enough to murder Uther and Arthur so that he could take the throne for himself," Celeste went on, ignoring Gaius. A small, satisfied smile appeared across her face. "I stopped him and drove him out of Camelot."

"He broke your heart," Merlin observed, studying the sad look in her eyes.

"Yes, he did" she said, softly, nodding. Celeste used her free arm and cupped his cheek. "But, you, dear Merlin, have healed it," she caressed his cheek and smiled.

Merlin leaned down to kiss her. Their lips barely touched when they heard Gaius clear his throat. They grinned and turned their head to look at the old man. He had his eyebrow raised again and had his arms across his chest. The two separated.

"Why would you need the magic book?" Gaius asked. "You've traveled all over. Don't you have new, more powerful spells you could cast?"

"Yes," Celeste answered. "But, he will be expecting that."

She finally put the book down on the table and she sat down. Celeste flipped through the pages, stopping every once and awhile to read the spell, refreshing her memory. As she did, Merlin and Gaius packed a few of essential supplies for the short trip to safety.

By the time Celeste was finished, the clock chimed eleven o clock. When she closed the book shut, she stood. Merlin and Gaius stood there watching her.

"The two of you need to leave," Celeste told them.

"If I didn't know any better I would think that you want us gone," Gaius said.

"Only to keep you safe," she informed him, smiling. Celeste looked over to Merlin. "Both of you."

The two returned her smile with a grin. Gaius, then, went to her and gave her a hearty hug.

"Be careful," he told her.

"Aren't I always?" Celeste asked when they broke apart.

Gaius eyebrow flew upward and a frown spread across his face.

"I will be careful. I promise," she assured him.

Gaius patted her on the arm, comforting her and turned to Merlin.

"You have 5 minutes and then we are leaving," he told him sternly.

Merlin nodded in acknowledgment and then they watched him leave. When he turned to Celeste, she planted a passionate kiss upon his lips. His surprise quickly disappeared. She reluctantly separated. When she did she went and grabbed one of her journals from her traveling bag.

Celeste gave it to Merlin. He took it and looked down upon it.

"This journal has all of the visions I have seen of you while in Camelot," she explained.

He looked up at her, slightly bewildered.

"In case I don't make it, you can have it and hopefully use it to change events for the better," Celeste told him.

Merlin gulped.

"Don't worry, Merlin. I've been preparing myself for the time when I would fall to this curse that was put upon me," she reassured him. "Now, thanks to you, I have the strength to fight back."

They made their way until they reached the back way out of the castle. Celeste bid farewell to Gaius and Merlin before heading back up to the castle courtyard to finally face Oshiba.

Celeste had just stepped down the final step when she heard a familiar, evil voice.

"Well, isn't this nice," the voice echoed the empty yard. "The Witch Physician has come to great her future king."

She stopped dead and stared at him. The moment had come at last.

****

To be continued . . .


	9. Chapter 9

****

In the Stars

****

Ch. 9

(Camelot)

Oshiba created a circle of fire, trapping the two of them. Celestes breathing became slightly heavier. She walked slowly to him a couple of steps. Celeste stopped abruptly, watching him closely. Oshiba was eyeing her as she was watching him.

"You are stronger than I would have anticipated," he stated. "In fact, you should be dead by now."

"So sorry to disappoint you," she told him, sarcastically.

He shrugged. "No matter. I will have the honors in killing you myself!"

Oshiba whispered words of the old religion and threw a fireball at her. Celeste barely moved her mouth and conjured up a shield to deflect the blow automatically. When he stopped his attack she kept her shield up, just in case.

"Nice trick," he sneered.

She extended her free hand and expelled hundreds of sharp ice shards at him. Oshiba moved, nicking the sides of his arms and legs as he spun around to get out of the way. She took the opportunity and dashed to a statue close by. Celeste did her best to control her breathing.

"Oh, come now, Celeste," Oshiba called to her. "What would your parents think if they saw you now?" he crept closer to the statue. "But I suppose you wouldnt know. No thanks to Uther." he added slowly.

Celeste caught her breathe. He had to be lying, she thought. Uther hated magic but he never would have sent a wizard assassin to murder her magical parents. Would he? Either way, she did know that her parents wouldnt want her to hide behind a statue like a coward. Celeste let the anger bubbling inside from this new information.

She gripped an edge of the statue for leverage and stood up. Celeste turned to face her opponent. Oshiba stopped when he saw her standing in front of him, with pride. He grinned.

"Very good," he told her. "Now we can do this the right way."

"Why do you want me dead so much?" Celeste asked.

"I don't," Oshiba said with a tone of mock innocence. "You were the one who kept fighting me."

"And for good reason," she told him. "So, if you're not here to kill me, why are you here?"

"I traveled the known world, as you did," he began.

Celeste stepped to one side. Oshiba did the same, parallel to her.

He continued, "I learned some things, as you did," Oshiba stepped closer to her.

Celeste backed away, keeping her distance.

"Different things, I'm sure. I learned different ways to heal and help people. You, on the other hand, discovered . . . What?"

"I was on a quest for information on the person who killed your parents," he told her. "It wasn't easy, however. But I did found him."

"Uther hired him, as you've said," she said, calmly.

"Yes,"

"You are lying,"

"No,"

"You've lied to me before," she reminded him.

"And I am truly sorry for that," he told her softly.

Celeste shook her head.

"No. You're lying," she said.

"And there is no other way for me to prove to you that I am telling you the truth," Oshiba sighed.

"Uther dislikes magic, I know. But he wouldn't hire someone with magic to kill two sorcerers," Celeste told him what she had been thinking.

"The assassin didn't tell Uther that he was magical. Otherwise Uther would have him killed as well."

Celeste shook her head again. She put her hands together and mumbled a spell. Lightning came from her hands and shot at Oshiba. The force knocked him down. His clothes began to smoke. He laughed.

"You weren't this hostile when we met, my dear," Oshiba managed to say. He coughed and began to get up. "Perhaps what I did to you made you stronger after all." he sneered.

Celeste zapped him again before he got all the up. He flopped to the ground on his back once more. Oshiba laughed even harder as rolled over on his stomach. Celeste went over to him and kicked him, rolling him back over on his back. She stepped on his throat just hard enough so that he couldnt cast any spells on her.

"You placed the curse on me. Why?" she asked fiercely.

"You have already figured what the curse was supposed to do," he gasped.

"If you are not trying to kill me, then why would you cast such a powerful curse that drains my magic?" she asked, angrily.

Celeste mumbled a spell quickly. The fire that surrounded them collected into her hand now. It bobbed up and down in her palm as she held it. She placed her free hand on his throat now and bent down.

She whispered in his ear, "You are nothing more than a worthless, manipulative, liar. and I am done with you."

Celeste released him and turned to walk away. She took several steps away from him. There was a strange sound from behind her. She quickly turned around. A ball of energy had just hit a magically conjured shield.

The young witch gazed around her swiftly. Merlin stepped into view, his arm raised; keeping the shield that separated the two foes up. Celeste gave him an appreciative smile and faced Oshiba once more. She threw the fireball at Oshiba without hesitation. He fell to the floor and screamed as the flames enveloped him.

Merlin made his way to her. Celeste watched as Oshiba screamed his final scream and breathed his last breath. She fell to the floor on her knees, wryly. Merlin sat beside her and put his arm on her shoulder. Celeste looked over at him.

"It's over. It's finally over," she whispered, tiredly, and then collapsed on him.

****

To be continued . . .


	10. Chapter 10

****

In the Stars

****

Ch. 10

(Camelot)

Gaius and several others, including the King, Arthur, Morgana and Gwen, came running to her. The physician checked her pulse and made sure that she had no fever. Celeste remained, resting on Merlins shoulder. Once he had finished his examination, Gaius stood up and glared down at her, his hands on his hips.

"Let's get her into bed," he ordered.

Arthur stepped forward. Uther put a hand on his sons shoulder, that stopped him for a second. Arthur shrugged off his fathers hand and went to pick Celeste up.

Celeste slept for three days, only waking up to eat, to regain her strength. On the third day she was strong enough to take a bath and had even managed to walk to the tub from the bed without any help or falling flat on her butt.

****

(Morganas Chambers)

Celeste felt bad for not visiting her friends sooner. She was hoping that, given the circumstances, that they would forgive her. She knocked at the wooden door, loud enough do that it would be heard by the two woman. Seconds later the door flew open and Gwen stood at the door.

"Hello," Celeste greeted, slightly weakly.

Gwen returned the greeting by flinging herself at the other woman into a tight hug. Next it was Morganas turn to give her a tight squeeze.

When they both released, Celeste told them," Unfortunately, this will only be a short visit. Uther only allowed me a day to say goodbye to everyone before he banished me from Camelot."

Morgana opened her mouth, about to protest profusely. Celeste put a hand up, silencing her immediately.

"That was more than I was expecting from Uther Pendragon," she told her.

"Where will you go?" Gwen asked.

"I have a few questions that need answering. I can only find them beyond Camelot, anyways," Celeste told them. "I'm sure I'll find people in need of a healer, along the way. I have always been able to do more good out in the world, besides."

"It's a shame Uther only sees the bad in magic. If he would just see all the good you've done, it would make him slightly less of a tyrant," Morgana said.

Celeste shrugged.

"He's a crockety old man, set in his ways. There's nothing anyone can do about it", Celeste told her wisely. She waved a hand away, changing the subject, "Anyways, so tell me the latest gossip in Camelot."

****

(Gaius Chambers)

She had talked with Morgana and Gwen for so long that they had Mid-day sent to the room. After that, Celeste collected all of her things and headed to where Merlin and Gaius were working. When she entered the small room, Gaius was the only one in the room. Celeste remembered that Merlin was working for Arthur at this time of day.

When she opened the door, Gaius glanced up from his work.

"You're leaving," it wasn't a question.

"You heard Uther," she reminded him.

Gaius stood from his seat and went over to her.

"I suppose it would be futile to tell you to stay out of trouble during your travels," he commented.

"Yes, it would," Celeste responded, grinning slightly.

Gaius gave a small smirk, shook his head and went over to give her a hug. He released her reluctantly. Celeste reached into her bag and took out one of her two notebooks.

"This is for Merlin," she said, giving it to Gaius. "Be sure he hides it with the magic book."

"What is it?" he asked, taking it from her.

"It's the visions I've had that involves Merlin and Camelot," Celeste told him. "I don't need it anymore, seeing as how I've been banished from this land."

"I will be sure that he gets it, then," Gaius assured her. "Travel safely, dear."

Celeste gave him one more final hug before leaving.

****

(Training Field)

Celeste spotted Merlin and Arthur across the way. Merlin was adjusting Arthurs chain mail. She had finally made it over the two men when Merlin had finished.

"Sire," Celeste greeted Arthur and added a little bow.

He raised his eyebrows.

"I am never going to get used to you doing that," Arthur told her.

"Well, don't," she informed him. "You're father as succeeded in making sure that I never set foot in Camelot."

"I'm sorry I couldn't talk him into alleviating your banishment," Arthur said to her.

She shook her head and waved his apology away.

"I saved the lives of the people in Camelot, so he, in turn, let me live in exchange," Celeste told him wisely. "Perhaps, when you become king than my banishment will be lifted?" she added, with a sly smile.

Arthur bowed to her.

"It will be the first thing I do as king," he told her, returning the smile. Then he told her, "Be safe, wherever you're headed."

"I will. Thank you, Sire,"

Arthur gave her one final, polite bow and then walked over to where some new knights were waiting for him. Celeste stepped closer to Merlin and immediately grasped his hands in her.

"Will I ever see you again?" Merlin asked her.

"Perhaps, one day, we will see each other again," she told him. "Just not in Camelot," she added with a small, teasingly, wink.

Merlin began to smile, but quickly frowned. Celeste chuckled softly and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'd better get going before it gets dark," she then said.

Merlin nodded, in understanding.

"Stay out of trouble," he said, trying to sound cheerful.

"I will. But, trouble usually finds me eventually," she reminded him, trying to sound cheerful, as well. And failing. Tears started to swell up and a lump developed in her throat. She cleared it and managed to say, "Bye. Merlin."

Celeste turned and began to leave. She walked as she heard the sound of swords clanging. But she stopped half way to the gate. The swords stopped as well. Celeste felt Arthurs eyes on her. She didnt care at this point.

She turned around and ran toward Merlin. Celeste caught him and Arthur by surprise when she flew herself into Merlins arms and planted a deep, passionate kiss upon Merlins lips. The tears that had build up had finally released, flowing down her cheeks. When she finally released him, Celeste gave him one final cheek caress before turning her back to him and leaving without saying another word.

****

The End!


End file.
